The Birthday Present
by ILiveForBL
Summary: Kise wants to make up to Aomine for not making it to the birthday dinner. Things get kind of kinky. AoKise
Kise knew he was going to be screwed. It was his boyfriend's birthday and all the plans he made were ruined. The modelling job he had, was a hectic one. He had planned a birthday dinner with his lover who he was currently living with.

Kise had to cancel the dinner reservations on his boyfriend's birthday. They both have been busy lately, Aomine with being a cop and Kise with modelling. And so, opportunity arrived on Aomine's birthday to spend some quality time.

Kise planned the day and took some time off and re-scheduled. But unfortunately at the last moment, Kise had to attend an important interview.

Kise sighed as he reached his apartment, he reached the door of his apartment and slid the keys in, the door opened and Kise claimed, "I'm home, Daiki."

As expected, Aomine was angry, even though Kise did call him and inform him that the model can't make it to dinner. Aomine made no response to Kise's 'I'm home.'

Kise came in and found Aomine sitting on the couch and watching some random channel on TV. It was 10.30 pm. Kise sighed and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck from behind.

Aomine said with a frown, "Ryouta, you...it's my birthday damn it, we made a plan after such a long time, I was really looking forward to this."

Kise felt sad and said, "I'm so sorry, Daiki" Kise kissed his cheek in an apology. "I had been looking forward too, I wanted to spend a lovely evening with you too, please don't be mad."

Kise came around the couch, facing Aomine and climbed atop of him, slightly straddling his waist, kissing the tanned boy's cheeks. Kise again wrapped himself around the tanned boy's neck.

Aomine relaxed under Kise's warmth and felt his anger melt away. He couldn't stay mad at the blonde. Aomine finally said, "It's fine, I know it's work and it couldn't be helped." Kise can still see disappointment in the tanned boy's eyes.

The blonde felt a bit guilty and looked away, he wanted to do something for his lover and something popped in his head.

The blonde said, "How about I make it upto you?" With a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Aomine quirked an eyebrow at him and asked, "And just how are you do that?"

Kise leaned and whispered in his ear, "Well, I'm not perfectly fine with the idea you came up with a long time ago but I guess I could do it if you want me to."

Aomine put his hands on the other boy's waist and asked him, "Which idea, Ryouta? I have lots of them, be specific." Aomine said that with his trademark smirk.

The tanned boy thought that this is an interesting development and was eager to find out what it was.

Kise pouted a little. "Well, the idea where you said you wanted to look at me while I jerk off." His cheeks were dusted with crimson red as he said something so embarrassing.

Aomine eyebrows rose in surprise and said smugly, "oh, Ah, I see, hah, I'm really glad you came around Ryouta."

"I have a feeling that this is going to be great birthday." Aomine let his excitement show.

Kise gulped down hard and said, "Only if you want me to, consider this as your birthday present."

The tanned boy agreed while laughing a little. He said, "Well, this is a very tempting situation."

He continued, "But how about we make this a bit more spicy?" Aomine gave him that dangerous smirk which was a sign that Kise knew it was going to he something perverted.

The blonde asked him, "What is it, Daiki? I thought the idea was spicy enough."

Aomine sat back a little, looking into Kise's eyes and said, 'Well, I'm thinking to record you on a camera jerking yourself off." He said that with a straight face without any hint of embarrassment.

kise's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he was about to say the words to protest but he bit back his tongue.

Aomine smirked and further continued, "Come on now you are used to being on cameras, aren't you?"

Kise got irritated said, "Yes, I am used to it but it doesn't mean that I'm used to jerking myself off in front if one."

Aomine gave him a mocking apology and asked, "Well?"

Kise wasn't keen on the idea but it the was tanned boy's birthday and he didn't want to refuse and he also thought it might be exciting.

Aomine told him, "Don't refuse, Ryouta, today is my birthday. And this could be birthday present. And you jerking off is a making up present and honestly watching you pleasure yourself in my presence is a huge turn on."

Damn him, Kise thought.

Kise was slightly gritting his teeth. But he agreed.

Aomine got the camera out while Kise removed his jeans and briefs and he sat on their bed.

Aomine said before recording, " Don't be worried, it's just me, Ryouta, no one is going to watch you writhe in pleasure except for me." Aomine then leaned in and kissed Kise's forehead.

They have been living together for five years and Aomine wasn't the most affectionate boyfriend but he always kissed Kise randomly on random but sweet places. Kise thought he can be rather cheesy sometimes.

Aomine told him, "I'm going to hit record now."

Kise nodded in agreement. Kise was a considerably nervous, he is used to being in front of a camera but never like this. Not in a situation where he is exposed to this extent.

His heart was pounding but since it was Aomine behind the camera, he was relaxed as well.

The navy haired boy sat directly in front of the blonde.

Aomine hit record and he informed Kise and told him, "You can begin when you are ready."

Kise had no idea how to begin.

Kise swallowed and he lifted up his shirt and removed it over his head, revealing his pink nipples and his delicious lickable abs.

Aomine thought whether Kise got naked every time he jerked off or just this once.

Kise then reluctantly spread his legs wide in front of Aomine, in front of the camera. Aomine quirked his eyebrow at the sight.

The blonde looked up and saw Aomine staring at him intently, the camera still recording.

He had his cock covered with his left hand, he felt extremely shy and was self conscious.

Aomine was watching Kise through the camera screen, he looked up and locked eyes with Kise and told him, " Don't be shy baby, it's only me watching you." Aomine reassured Kise. He wanted the blonde to be comfortable.

Kise bit his bottom lip, he was painfully slow in his actions. He slowly revealed himself on the camera and grabbed his cock. He was very well aware of a blue pair of eyes which were watching him intently.

Kise moaned a little as he stroked himself. "Ahhhh...nhmmm..."

He reached up to his nipples with his other hand and gave it a small pinch, that piqued Aomine's interest. He had no idea that Kise would seek pleasure through his nipples. The whole action was erotic.

The blonde moaned silently again. His breathing became erratic, his face, flushed and eyes closed.

His moans were like music to the tanned boy's ears.

kise threw his head to his left side moaning out, "Hah...ahh...Daiki."

Aomine's ears perked up at his name being moaned and he felt himself get hard. Aomine knew he had to control himself for the time being.

Kise's cock was now completely hard. Aomine told him, "Open your eyes, Ryouta and look at the camera."

Kise did and Aomine felt shivers arise on his body. The blonde was utterly beautiful. His honey brown eyes were filled with desire and lust. His lips slightly parted, his chest heaving and he was blushing upto his ears.

Aomine had that predatory gaze which made Kise's hair on the back his neck stand. The blonde licked his lips, he decided since he's doing this, he might as well put on a good show.

Kise reached upto the night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer.

Aomine's eyes widened and he told him, "wow, Ryouta, looks like you're really getting into this." Aomine's pants were really getting stiff.

Kise made no kind of retort. He poured a fair amount of lube on his finger and rubbed along the entrance.

Aomine felt himself getting very hot and harder to control himself.

Kise inserted one finger inside, looking into the camera, he bit his bottom lip.

"Ahhh, Daiki..."

Kise's cock was leaking with pre cum and he inserted another finger as he relaxed. "Hah, ahhh...mghhhh..."

It was getting really hard for Aomine as he wanted to push the blonde down on the bed and fuck him senseless.

Kise darted his fingers in and out, he was feeling good but it still wasn't enough. He wanted Aomine to do this, he wanted the tanned man's fingers inside him.

He wanted the other boy to drive him even more crazy, Kise looked at him with feverish eyes.

Aomine's eyes on him, the camera on him, all this perverted actions on a camera, all were turning Kise on beyond expectations. But he still wanted more.

Aomine saw the look Kise was giving him and said, "Looks like you want me to touch you, sorry babe, but right now all I want is to see you fuck yourself on your fingers."

Kise let out a whine and Aomine asked, "what are you thinking of? Are you imagining me doing this to you?"

Kise moaned. "Ah...yes, you, Daiki...nhggg...your fingers, in me."

Aomine was breathing heavily and smirked which set Kise ablaze. Kise loved his smirks when he was the cause of it.

"Are you imagining me stretching you out?" Aomine asked him.

Kise nodded and Aomine gulped hard, he wasn't able to resist anymore, he wanted the blonde. He was very well aware of the bulge in his pants.

Kise started begging. " Daiki, please... Ahhh, please tou-touch me, I can't cum without you."

"Pl-please, I want your fingers in me."

Aomine sighed and said, "You're so hopeless, Ryouta." Aomine thought who was he to deny the model's begs? Honestly he was itching to touch his lover.

The tanned boy came close with the camera still in hand, he zoomed the place where Kise had his fingers in.

Aomine reached up to his entrance and inserted his own thick finger inside of Kise and Kise let out a lewd moan. Kise's insides were soft and hot.

As Aomine started the in and out ministrations, the blonde threw his head back in pleasure.

Kise now had three fingers in, Aomine hit his prostate dead on and Kise moaned loudly/ " Daiki, ahhhh, fuck,t-there, f-feels too good, haaa..."

"Yes, th-there, don't stop... Ahhh mghhh ughhh..."

Kise started stroking himself at a faster pace while the fingers were inside him, driving him crazy, stretching himself wide enough for Aomine.

Aomine had no idea how he was restraining himself from pushing the blonde on the bed and enter him, he was considering this as some sort of achievement.

But still, Aomine was starting to lose it and ordered Kise to cum.

"Shit, feels hot, I-I'm cum...cumming!"

"Ahhhhh...Daiiiki!"

Kise came all over his chest, moaning out his lover's name. His body shook from the orgasm.

Aomine zoomed at Kise's beautiful face. The blonde...he looked stunning. Kise's appearance did a lot of things for Aomine.

Aomine caressed Kise's cheeks and told him, "This isn't over yet, it was really hard to control myself, Ryouta."

Kise knew what he meant and he wanted the same thing Aomine did.

Aomine put the camera at a place where the bed was fairly visible.

He climbed on top of Kise and the blonde asked him, "Daiki, you're going to record this too?" Kise bit his inner cheek as he grew nervous.

Aomine said yes and told him, "The idea me of doing you on a camera, driving you crazy, you moaning underneath me, drowning in the pleasure I give to you, is honestly too much for me." And then he unbuckled his jeans and took out his own erection. Kise thought he is big as ever. Kise licked his lips in anticipation.

The tanned boy smirked as he saw the blonde's movements.

Every single thing the blonde did, set Aomine on fire. He saw the anticipation and he was throbbing painfully.

Aomine kissed Kise hard on his lips, sucking the air out of his lungs.

Kise let out a soft moan and Aomine just couldn't hold it anymore.

Aomine told him, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold out anymore, later I'll make sure to love you properly but now I'm just going to fuck you hard." Aomine smirked as he saw Kise blush hard.

He grabbed Kise's leg and put it over his shoulder and rubbed his erection along the entrance and entered him slowly. He waited for the blonde to adjust.

He then started a slow rhythmic motions but he was quick to thrust hard and hit his prostate quickly.

Kise was now a moaning, panting mess.

"Ahhhh...Dai...haa...feels too good."

"mghhhh...more. I want more, thrust harder..."

Aomine started thrusting even more hard then before and Kise screamed out in pleasure. "Ahhhhh, DAIKI, goo..feels good."

"Ryouta, me too...I feel good too..Ahhh..."

"you're so hot and tight inside, shit..."

'Ryouta...ahh!"

"Daiki...I..I'm cumming..."

"Me too, Ryouta, I'm cumming too!"

They both came hard, Kise on his chest and Aomine inside Kise. They stared in each other's eyes while Aomine bent down to Kiss Kise while the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck.

They did two rounds more after that.

Finally, Aomine collapsed next to Kise, both catching their breaths.

Aomine reached upto the camera and shut it off.

Kise snuggled up to Aomine and buried his head on his chest. He looked up and said, "Daiki?"

Aomine looked at him and said, "hmm?"

The blonde said sweetly. "Happy birthday." With a smile on his face.

Aomine blushed and kissed his forehead and said, "Thank you, Ryouta."

Kise smiled at him and Aomine saw his eyes flutter shut. After Aomine made sure Kise was asleep, he said, "I love you." And kissed the top of his blonde head.

And Aomine pulled Kise closer to him and slept as he felt Kise's relaxed heartbeat.

The next morning, Kise eyes opened as he was disturbed by a set of weird noises.

He looked at his side and saw Aomine who sat upright with a camera in his hand and Kise noticed that Aomine was watching the video, their video.

Kise told Aomine, "Shut that thing off, Daiki, I'm sleeping here."

Aomine turned around and said, " Man, you should see this video, you look so fucking hot and damn your moans can compete that of a pornstar. You really do good on a camera."

Kise grew red with anger and grabbed and threw the pillow at Aomine. He hit him perfectly and the tanned man laughed hard.

Kise was at his job and he was in front of the camera. He couldn't stop thinking about last time and he was blushing.

The cameraman got confused and asked him, "Is there something wrong, Kise-kun? Your face is really red. Perhaps, you have a fever."

Kise didn't knew how to re act and told him it's nothing, he took a little break hoping he would be fine later.

The end.


End file.
